


The guest

by Liar96



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liar96/pseuds/Liar96
Summary: —¿No me reconoces? Soy tu invitado especial.





	The guest

**Author's Note:**

> El día de muertos voló de mis manos antes de que pudiera escribir algo. Pero aún así he hecho esto, espero que lo disfrutes.

Las elegantes invitaciones habían circulado entre la alta sociedad londinense desde el mes anterior. Los privilegiados para acudir a la celebración presumían el convite a todos sus allegados, dotando a la boda de Lady Elizabeth y Ciel Phantomhive de un aura de magnificencia que prometía convertirse en el evento del año.

Londres era un lugar muy pequeño cuando de chismes se hablaba, que los primos habían estado comprometidos desde antes de aprender a hablar era del dominio público, pero nadie esperaba que los marqueses Middleford ni los condes de Phantomhive apuraran las nupcias cuando ninguno de los niños había terminado su educación todavía.

El día en que la marquesa Middleford llevó a su hija a tomarse medidas para su vestido de novia con Ninna Hopkins, la ciudad usualmente tranquila y somnolienta, había estallado en cuchicheos, habían roto la modorra social con el simple hecho de encargar un vestido confeccionado con sedas francesas.

La pareja, parecía haber sido creada para el deleite público, para restregarles a todos en la cara que los tesoros de la juventud, la belleza y la felicidad eran cosas efímeras que se esfumaban a la velocidad de un parpadeo, pero que aún así, esos altivos muchachitos que paseaban por los jardines de Vauxhall parecían poder disfrutar eternamente.

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, delgada, digna de ser pintada, y formada como si las gracias se hubiesen complacido en embellecerla, la elegancia de su talle no superaba en nada a su frescor, era menuda y suscitaba la idea de que el mismo amor se había tomado la molestia de modelarla. Despuntaba apenas quince primaveras, las formas de una mujer comenzaban a aparecer en su cuerpo, su belleza física era comparable apenas con la interior, tenía el alma más dulce que haya nacido bajo el cielo. Era la más emocionada con la boda, por supuesto. Iba y venía por la ciudad junto a su madre o su doncella, encargando las flores de su ramo, las cintas de su tocado y la organza de su velo, inconsciente y ajena a las envidias que despertaba el resplandor de su anillo de compromiso o los chismes sobre el apurado matrimonio resultado de la pérdida de su virtud. 

Earl Ciel Phantomhive, vástago y orgullo de los condes con el mismo apellido. Era fino y elegante como una muñeca hecha por las manos más expertas del mundo, tenía una boca pequeña y rosada, un par de ojos azules que se oscurecían como hielo glaciar cuando estaba molesto, algo bajo para su edad, pero arrogante e insolente como él solo. Se sabía — o creía — superior a los demás y pisaba el suelo como si la humanidad no lo mereciera.  
Soberbio, altivo y engreído, presumía sus próximas nupcias a sus amiguillos, a los aduladores que lamían la suela de sus zapatos y le festejaban las bromas. Se jactaba con ellos, sobre la adultez que le brindaría el casamiento sin haber cumplido todavía los quince años.

Así pues, la noticia de su boda había sacudido a los aristócratas, las señoras se apresuraron a encargar sus vestidos con tiempo y los caballeros se regodearon en la idea de engañar al heredero del conde con contratos nada beneficiosos para el chiquillo.

Las madres de los novios se quebraban la cabeza haciendo listas de platillos que satisfaciera los paladares de los diferentes gustos, con el objetivo de ofrecer viandas variadas en el banquete, dando muestra de la solvencia y el refinamiento que poseían.

Las amigas de la novia y ella misma se dedicaron, durante larguísimas tardes a la confección de guirnaldas de flores hechas de tela que usarían todas en la iglesia, cosa que las distinguiría como sus damas de honor. Por supuesto la elaboración del adorno era una excusa para hablar entre susurros de temas que las dejaban a todas sonrojadas, divertidas y escandalizadas a partes iguales, Lady Elizabeth había prometido, a base de presión, contarles todos y cada uno de los secretos que le fueran descubiertos al asumir su papel de esposa.

Tres días antes de la boda, los novios en compañía de su familia y un nutrido grupo de amigos visitaron el cementerio para llevarle flores a la fallecida Claudia Phantomhive.  
A Ciel no le distraía la sensible actitud de su futura esposa para con quien había sido su abuela, él ni siquiera la había conocido, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, consideraba innecesario y ridículo llevarle flores cuando ya estaba muerta.

Para él su obsesión era la boda, la idea de dejar la casa solariega para mudarse al centro de Londres con Elizabeth, la gente por fin iba a dejar de tratarlo como un niño.  
Tan absorto en sus pensamientos como estaba, se sorprendió cuando quedó frente a una tumba abierta, la inscripción en la lápida era ilegible y sobre ella había un cuervo negro como la brea, con un reluciente pico que brilló cuando el animal giró el cuello para mirarlo directamente.

El chico frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz con asco, el ave graznó como si fuera consciente del disgusto que le causaba al jovencito y se alegrara de ello.

—Te invito a mi boda, por favor no faltes. — Dijo fríamente antes de escupirle de lleno sobre el emplumado lomo. El animal se sacudió y volvió chillar antes de emprender el vuelo.

Quienes habían presenciado la escena se echaron a reír y nada más. Todos olvidaron lo sucedido y los preparativos para la boda continuaron.

Cuando el día llegó, los novios no podían haber lucido mejor, parecían maniquíes de una de las boutiques más exclusivas de la avenida Montaigne. Lady Elizabeth llevaba su vestido con el porte de una princesa y el señorito Phantomhive caminaba por la iglesia como si en lugar de cumplir con el sacramento del matrimonio estuviera a punto de ser coronado como rey.

Todo era perfecto, desde la ropa de los invitados hasta las rosas que decoraban el lugar, el único que desentonó fue el hombre que se quedó fuera de la parroquia.  
Llevaba un traje negro e impoluto que se le ceñía como un guante, observaba con total atención la misa, su presencia despertaba miedo, curiosidad y respeto al mismo tiempo.  
Cuando la concurrencia abandonó el templo, el desconocido se incorporó a la comitiva y felicitó a los novios.

El salón de la mansión había sido decorado con exquisitos tonos de plata y blanco, la orquesta comenzó a tocar el vals para que los novios pudieran bailar con sus padres e invitados como era el protocolo.  
Ciel había bailado con casi la mitad de las mujeres de la fiesta cuando un extraño hombre lo tomó de la cintura y lo jaló hacia el centro de la pista.  
Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, era incorrecto que dos hombres estuvieran bailando.

—¿Qué hace? ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó Ciel, empezando a molestarse.

—¿No me reconoces? Soy tu invitado especial.

Ciel hizo un esfuerzo por reconocer al tipo que tenía en frente, tenía el cabello negro, con un par de mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro y las pupilas de un sorprendente color vino. Tenía las manos frías, pudo sentirlo a pesar de que ambos traían guantes puestos.   
Lo hizo girar al compás de la música, cosa que hizo a la gente murmurar todavía más. 

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién eres. — Masculló Ciel entre dientes y tratando de apartarse del desconocido. —¡ Sueltame ya! — Dijo olvidando toda formalidad. 

El hombre cerró con fuerza una mano en su cintura, impidiendo que pudiera moverse y llevó la otra a su rostro donde le tomó con rudeza del mentón, el chiquillo tragó saliva, le estaba hundiendo los dedos en las mejillas y le hacía daño. 

—Soy el cuervo que invitaste el otro día a tu boda, me pediste por favor que no faltara, ¿Tan pronto lo olvidaste? Porque yo no. Déjame agradecerte por la invitación correctamente. —

Nadie logró ver mucho de su verdadera forma física, solamente el inmenso par de alas negras que se desplegaron en medio del salón. Ciel murió al instante, víctima de un fulminante ataque cardíaco, cayó al suelo inerte y con una mueca de terror en el rostro. 

El invitado desapareció tan misteriosamente como había llegado, solamente el olor a azufre que caldeó el lugar era prueba de que realmente había estado ahí.  
Aquello se transformó en un acto de confusión y duelo, porque el novio no despertó, el desgarrador llanto de Lady Elizabeth que había quedado viuda el mismo día de su boda ablandó el corazón de muchos.

Las consejas pueblerinas y la servidumbre de la mansión dice que aún después años, se mira pasear a un jovencito en el salón donde fue la fiesta, es el ánima de Ciel Phantomhive que trata de continuar con su boda interrumpida, la celebración que lo iba a convertir en hombre frente a la sociedad.  
El alma torturada y arrepentida del niño que pagó con su vida la osadía ofender y hacer invitaciones a seres de ultratumba.

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy segura sobre la procedencia de la leyenda real, algunos dicen que es de origen español, otros que es de Durango México, aún así es de mis relatos favoritos desde que era una niña y quería hacer esta adaptación, de corazón espero que no haya quedado tan desastrosa.


End file.
